1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for monitoring AC voltage on a conductor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a non-contact and self-calibrating AC voltage sensor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Typical electric utility power systems include primary distribution systems which include substations that receive power from a main source. The substations include high and medium voltage feeder lines that transmit power from the substations to secondary distribution systems. The secondary distribution systems include branch lines which provide medium or low voltage power to at least one destination (e.g., a large factory machine, or an outlet within a customer's home). It is often necessary to monitor voltage signals on the branch or feeder lines for energy metering, power quality measurement applications. It is also often necessary during periodic maintenance and troubleshooting to make temporary voltage measurements on the branch or feeder lines.